


每天都在怀疑人生

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影连载-生子向 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *柱斑、扉泉，和一丢丢的带卡*柱斑女儿回到了过去*森罗：意外回到过去后发现总有小妖精想撬我爸墙角，最后我发现这个世界是不是哪里不太对？
Relationships: 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 千手柱间/宇智波斑
Series: 火影连载-生子向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836109
Kudos: 6





	1. 本文的一些相关

***『每天都在怀疑人生』的一些相关**

***主柱斑副扉泉和一丢丢的带卡**

又名：意外回到过去后发现总有小妖精想撬我爸的墙角

但因为太长被弃用了，于是就变成了简述

主人公森罗，柱斑的女儿，新生的世界意志转生，一个自己也不知道的人形自走挂

带土是柱斑的儿子，森罗的弟弟

本质上是森罗的碎碎念，但是她的记述从自己出发，带有强烈的主观认知，所以跟现实其实有很大差别

森罗以为自己是穿越时间回到了过去，但实际上她是去到了一个被穿成了筛子的平行世界

然后森罗就开始怀疑人生了，因为她发现自己遇到的事和从柱斑日常互吹中听到的不太一样

于是日常就变成了这样 ——》》》我爸妈的记忆不可能出错所以是你们这些小妖精有问题，天诛！

**有三个side：**

**side A是森罗日记，森罗的视角**

**side B是天眼视角，讲述这个被穿成筛子的世界的故事**

**side C是森罗原本的世界，讲述森罗失踪后的故事，俗称宇智波带土血泪史**

森罗原本的世界是二周目世界，一周目的历史轨迹跟原著很像但是又惨烈很多（时间线在最下面）

一周目的神灵将时间逆转，不仅把森罗的记忆搞没了，还导致了柱斑两人身上的时空并不稳定，这不稳定的程度甚至严重到连累了两个弟弟

因而二周目的柱斑扉泉四人组年纪小小就被迫开启了快穿之旅，好不容易穿回来后斑看着长期战乱的世界，就想着要统一忍者大陆以实现贯彻了他前生的世界和平的伟大理想，柱间不仅没有任何意见还举双手双脚赞成，两个弟弟只好舍命陪哥哥们搞事

拥有二周目记忆的只有柱斑和带卡。

柱斑的记忆刚重生就有，带卡是十岁后才觉醒的。

一个人物介绍

————————————

森罗：

年龄不明，外表是十五、六岁。

姓氏不明，你管她叫千手森罗、宇智波森罗或者大筒木森罗她都会应你。

黑长直，发质又顺又软；眼睛像柱间，脾气看起来像柱间但实际上和斑一模一样，只是用温软的表象糊人，天然黑也是随的柱间；脸长得像斑，把自己头发搞炸脾气再放一放就是个小号的斑。

智商是柱间+斑的智商，政治方面是天赋异禀+师从扉泉，情报一把手，还接手了十万白绝，所以超能搞事。

甜咸通杀，不挑食。爱好是芭菲+香草奶昔，讨厌腥味。

天生仙人体+轮回眼，但因为黑绝搞事导致先天不足，在柱间持续的调养+扉间的黑科技下早没问题了，但还是会偶尔咳血以示虚弱（病弱EX）。

宇智波带土：

十二岁，是黑绝偷偷利用柱斑细胞培育出来的，但出生前就被发现并接回家了。

十岁记忆觉醒并开了万花筒，导致了各种混乱还差点被斑暴打；然后当天下午发现卡卡西也觉醒了记忆。

是真的十二岁（毕竟只是记忆觉醒）

现在还是个标准的宇智波，但是长大后就……

甜党，挚爱红豆糕。

柱斑：

是二周目的柱斑，南贺川决裂后重生（跟觉醒记忆不一样）了。

然后因为一周目的神灵逆转时间时导致柱斑二人身上的时空不稳定，在某次柱斑扉泉四人会话中他们集体穿越了。

而历经各种世界的洗礼后创设四人组终于回到了这个世界。

柱斑两人重新执行了世界和平的计划，扉泉帮忙。

但是黑绝至今都没被抓到，自从感觉不对后它就果断的跑了，现在还时不时地跑出来搞事彰显存在感。

宇智波火羽：

读音是ひはね（hi ha ne）

白短炸，红黑异瞳

扉泉的儿子，今年14，比带土大两岁，是聚聚 **研究多年** 的黑科技成果。

虽然叫这个名字但他主要是水属的，火遁虽然会不少但是苦手（威力一般）。所以很羡慕森罗的各属性完全平衡，什么忍术都用得很溜。

一个时间线

————————————

1.side C：一周目的时间线

木叶前四年，森罗出生，因先天不足心脏也有问题，被斑暂且交给了巫女抚养。

木叶前二年，森罗2岁，宇智波泉奈死亡。同年，千手和宇智波结盟。

木叶1年，森罗5岁，木叶成立。

木叶3年，森罗7岁，被离开木叶的宇智波斑接走，亲自抚养。

木叶4年，森罗8岁，黑绝被“创造”，

木叶7年，森罗11岁，他们住进了地洞。同年，纲手出生。

木叶8年，森罗12岁，宇智波斑携九尾攻击木叶，千手柱间迎战，宇智波斑死亡，而森罗因为在现场所以开了眼。同年，千手柱间退位，千手扉间为二代火影。又及，术式发动后宇智波斑回到地洞，移植柱间的血肉后陷入长期的昏睡，只有微弱的呼吸。

木叶9年，森罗13岁，漩涡水户来到木叶，成为九尾人柱力，并接受千手柱间的庇护。

木叶10年，森罗14岁，千手柱间病逝，森罗开到了万花筒，因为瞳力受不住所以只能显示到三勾。同年，宇智波斑苏醒。

木叶12年，森罗16岁，病重。

木叶13年，森罗17岁，因为返祖开了轮回眼，但是眼睛很快就瞎了。死去之后，名为阿白的白绝给她守墓。同年，看到了轮回眼的黑绝试图造出另一个孩子。

木叶17年，尸骸被神树吞噬，意识在神树里苏醒，然后一直注视着宇智波斑和黑绝。

木叶34年，宇智波带土出生，被黑绝附身一名宇智波后带回宇智波一族。

木叶46年，宇智波带土12岁，神无眦之战濒死时因为自身能力的特殊性+被森罗用神树的查克拉吊住了命，撑到了被宇智波斑救起。

木叶63年，四战开打。与神树彻底融合的森罗吞噬了辉夜，黑绝的计谋没能成功。无限月读成功了却又被斑解除，所有白绝都死去了，只有还在守墓的阿白活着，然后它要守四个墓了（森罗、斑、柱间、带土）

木叶73年，神灵拨动了时间线。

2.side C：二周目的时间线

柱斑14岁，重生。

柱斑16岁，和弟弟组一起被迫开始快穿，回来后发现时间只过了半天。

柱斑28岁，森罗出生，但是很虚弱。同年，木叶以“和平大同盟”的名义再次成立，并开始了对大陆的吞并。

柱斑38岁，找到了黑绝的实验室，并发现了还是胚胎的带土，带回了扉间的实验室。

柱斑58岁，带土成功出生。同年，旗木家的卡卡西出生。

带土10岁，觉醒了一周目的记忆，并开了万花筒。当天下午，卡卡西同样觉醒记忆。

带土12岁，森罗穿越至平行世界。

黑绝并没有抓到。

森罗的年龄知道就好（别说


	2. 01

——————

side A：森罗日记

1.

我叫森罗，是一位年纪不能考究的黑长直美少女。

我有两个亲爸，一个叫千手柱间一个叫宇智波斑，还有个叫宇智波带土的亲弟弟。

我一般管千手柱间叫爸（哆桑），管宇智波斑叫papa，但是在弟弟带土十二岁生日之后、在他锲而不舍的洗脑下，我总是会不小心管宇智波斑叫妈（咔酱）。

在我不小心喊错之后，虽然我papa并没有说些什么，还是和颜悦色的跟我说话，但是后来我爸告诉我，他去把弟弟教训了一顿。

备注：每次都是这样。

……带土，姐姐对不起你。

为了弟弟的人身安全，我尽力控制住自己了，现实里“咔酱”这个词再也没叫出口过。

但是带土他总是这么叫，他的洗脑能力太强了，我只好转而在日记上用上这个词才抑制住了我在现实叫出口的冲动。

啊，弟弟，一点都不让人省心。

不太理解他明明会被papa打却总是叫咔酱的行为，我是个不合格的姐姐。

2.

不对，我要记录的明明不是这个才对。

算了这不重要，重要的是我现在遇上了一个意外。

一个不是很严重但是却很麻烦的意外——

我现在是在一个战场上，以一个四岁小孩的样子。

在烽火连天的创设时代，一个离木叶建立还不知道有多少年的过去。

3.

我日。

我%#$&（屏蔽）

我好不容易才买到的限量特卖豪华芭菲还没吃到一口就没了！！！

我的宝贝扇子也没带上！！！

好气啊！

气死我了！！！

4.

我变小了。

这不是谁的忍术或者是扉间叔的卷轴造成的，我也没有误吃隔壁某死神小学生片场的APTX-4869，隔壁的隔壁英灵片场的返老还童药我也没有动过更别说喝下去了。

但我就是变小了！

我沉思两秒得出的结论是：这是穿越时间时不知名的保护机制把我变小了，幸运的是衣服配饰也是一起变小的。

不然我都不敢想将会导致多么糟糕的状况。

其实说实话，变小根本不是问题，我就经常用忍术或者卷轴把自己变小。

毕竟小孩子特权总会更多一点，还因为小小只的能整天赖在我两个爸的怀里也不会被说，小孩子超幸福！！！

诶我为啥要说这个……算了回归正题，我变小了这不是问题。

问题是我太小了，我现在才四岁啊！四岁！这个年龄能在战场上干什么？！

我又不是我弟！我弟四岁的时候能称霸幼稚园但我不行啊！四岁的我只是个又虚又脆的药罐子！身上永远一股药味身体弱到连学都没法上只能呆在家里！

再说了，我现在不仅全身都痛到没法动，而且为什么我的查克拉也没法用啊。

想想啊，在一个战场的边缘上，一个脸色惨白的小破孩孤零零的坐在一堆死人中间，一脸茫然不知所措——哦我身上还沾了不知道什么时候被溅到的血——而且这些死人看服饰不是千手就是宇智波，其中还混了些七零八落的杂牌人员……

话说这个环境也太糟糕了吧我有点想吐了，那边的你们还没打完吗？！

你们快来清扫战场啊！这里有个不该在这里的小孩！

我好难啊，来个谁拯救我一下。

5.

我被拯救了。

在我差点就忍不住被熏晕的时候我被拯救了！

一个漂亮的宇智波小姐姐拯救了一个即将倒下的我。

感谢我穿的印有宇智波族徽的和服，感谢带土。

要不是带土说我们走在祭典上一定要第一眼看去就知道是宇智波的姐弟，我估计就是穿上那件印有千手族徽的漂亮浴衣了。

……唔也就是说我差点就凉了，弟弟果然是天使呜呜呜。

希望天使弟弟发现我不见后记得把我的宝贝扇子收起来，阿门。

在漂亮的宇智波小姐姐将我抱起来之后我终于撑不住的晕了过去，晕倒前我看到了这个漂亮小姐姐一脸惊慌的表情。

啊，好像吓到小姐姐了……

年龄回到四岁的我身体状况也回到了四岁，还是个连家门都没法出的超级脆皮。

是病弱美少女的本体没错了。

6.

为什么四岁的我身体那么差呢？

这就要怪某个滑不溜丢还没抓到的黑漆漆了，因为黑漆漆的缘故我差点流产，造成了先天不足，要不是我属于千手那一半太过于顽强我早就没了。

不过这只是小时候的状况，长大后的我虽然看起来病弱但是却一点都不脆，这方面要感谢我吊炸天的爸妈和掌握黑科技的扉间叔。

感谢他们提供了我扮猪吃老虎的资本，比心♡。

7.

我醒了。

我终于醒了！

我现在感觉自己的精神状态非常的好！全身上下除了查克拉依旧没动静以外哪里都很好！

看来是睡饱了，就是不知道过了多久了。

而且那个被我吓到的小姐姐还好吗？

虽然一苏醒我脑子里就胡思乱想，不过我还是乖乖地睁开了眼睛，迎接我的明天……

我不行了。

为什么我一睁眼就要看见周围一整圈红彤彤的兔子眼对着我？

我现在整个人的状况都不太好了。

一堆三勾玉，有点吓人。

我眨了眨眼，看了一圈后默默地缩回了被子里，有点想装死。

不过我看到了那个拯救了我的漂亮小姐姐，她坐在一个超级严肃的大叔旁边，正一脸关切地看着我。

而且小姐姐是在场唯一没开写轮眼的存在。

小姐姐你果然人美心善！全场最漂亮！

我默默地注视着她，想着我能不能缩到漂亮小姐姐的怀里去，然后躲避这些有点吓人的目光。

或许是我的渴望的目光过于明显，小姐姐离开了那个大叔，来到了我的身边。

然后摸了摸我的小脑袋。

8.

我没忍住。

漂亮小姐姐都在身边了怎么可能忍得住！

我手脚并用地钻出被子，钻进了小姐姐的怀抱里，用我脆弱却坚定的后背顶住了一堆兔子眼的注视。

小姐姐的怀抱香香软软的，虽然不同于我爸或我妈的怀抱，但是有同一种安心的感觉。

我好幸福啊。

我觉得我的周围已经开满了小花花。

小姐姐温柔地回抱住了我，然后低下头，轻声细语地哄我转过身去。

我死活不肯并且瑟瑟发抖，然后可怜兮兮地看着小姐姐，试图向她转达我害怕的情绪。

小姐姐你抬头看一眼他们！

一圈兔子眼的凝视是真的瘆人啊小姐姐！

我不行！我非常不行！

这要是长大后的我，我早就暴走打人了！

9.

我听见小姐姐超级凶的让那些人把写轮眼都关上了。

小姐姐最好了！

没有了瘆人的凝视，我终于肯扭过身子看他们了。

小姐姐当仁不让地接过了询问的任务，开始轻声地和我说话。

小姐姐问我叫什么，于是我就朝她露出一个超级甜的笑容，保证能萌得人捂住心口！

这可是经过我爸妈认证的！让我撒娇卖萌无往不利的美颜攻击！

我说我叫森罗，然后我还伸出手指，一根根数过去，数完后比了个四，告诉她我四岁了。

之后的问题都是没法回答的，只好用不知道和摇头糊弄过去。

我爸妈是谁我说了你们信吗？话说我都不知道他们现在多大了……至于哪里来的我总不能说木叶吧，木叶现在都还不在呢……

我感觉到了累，四岁的身体果然很脆。

到了最后，我露出一个委屈巴巴的表情，要哭不哭。

你们问的问题我都没法回答啊！要是再问我下一秒就给你们哭出来！

10.

我的撒娇就没失败过！

果然，小姐姐对我更加温柔了！

她发现我的身体状况又不太好之后，以一己之力把其他人都轰了出去，还请来了医忍小姐姐过来给我检查。

虽然我中途就昏睡了过去，睡在了漂亮小姐姐的怀里。

悲伤，又幸福。

然而，再一次醒来后的我，竟然遭遇了晴天霹雳！

漂亮小姐姐居然要收我做养女！

？？？

！！！

等等。

我睡了一觉的期间到底发生了什么事？？？

哦，原来漂亮小姐姐名叫宇智波律子，是现任族长宇智波田岛的亲妹，有一双很厉害的万花筒，位高权重，是现在宇智波一族的二把手。

人生赢家如小姐姐，唯一不幸的是在之前的战场中，她的丈夫和九岁的独子都没了。

所以在救了我、带我回到宇智波之后，由于族内并不知道怎么安排我，小姐姐就起了收养的心思。

我觉得这很有问题，我可是来历不明诶！要是间谍怎么办？宇智波一族怎么可能这么儿戏呢？

看来是漂亮小姐姐做了些什么。

不过我并不是很想知道小姐姐是怎么说服宇智波们收养我的。

重申一遍！我是真的不想知道，不要因为我是个四岁的小鬼就不避讳我！

别说了啊啊啊啊啊啊——

森罗，四岁，绝赞死机中。

没想到小姐姐那么漂亮却那么可怕。

————

side C：森罗的世界

1.

十二岁的好少年宇智波带土，现在有点方。

他坐在甜品店里，双手撑着下颌，脑子已经是一团乱麻。

带土眼前的桌子上是两份芭菲，限量特卖、超级豪华。放在对面的那份芭菲的旁边还放着一张祭典的传单，传单的上面搁着一把非常漂亮的折扇，全木制作、花纹镂空，还镀了金边，总而言之这是一把非常昂贵的扇子。

不仅贵，砸人还特别痛。

除此之外还有两份奶昔，这是带土刚刚去柜台付钱加点的，谁知等他点完一回来，原本坐在对面的人就不见了。

夭寿了。宇智波带土想。就这么几分钟的功夫我就把我亲姐给弄丢了。

我姐那么脆，又那么能搞事，她要是出了什么意外，宇智波斑那个老头子会杀了我的。

2.

要说为什么宇智波带土那么肯定他的好姐姐森罗不是自己离开而是突然不见的，且听小少年的一番推理。

属于姐姐的那份芭菲被小勺子挖了一块，但是小勺子落在了桌子上，勺子里的芭菲已经融化了；放在传单上的扇子一直放在那里，是一开始的位置，从放下后就没有被拿起过。

仅仅是这两个地方的问题就已经让宇智波带土笃定他姐是突然不见的了。

对于姐姐来说，好不容易排队买到的限量豪华芭菲是不可能一口都不吃的，最宝贝的可以扇风可以砸人的扇子更是不可能不拿的，所以她自己会离开是绝对不可能的事情。

于是宇智波带土闭上眼睛，开始细细的感应周围的空间。

虽然很细微，但是凭借着自己对时空间的理解，他还是发现了一些微弱的时空间反应。

宇智波带土“唰”地睁开双眼，一双万花筒写轮眼徐徐转动着。

3.

我有救了！我不会被老头子收拾了！

小少年喜极而泣。

他放下心来，关闭了写轮眼。

论时空间，姐姐的万花筒能力-镜花水月可以说是时空间中的bug了，这方面完全不需要担心。

在回去寻求救援之前……

宇智波带土的视线凝聚在豪华芭菲上面，即将融化的芭菲仿佛在控诉他浪费的行为。

怎么可以浪费食物呢？这可是两份芭菲两份奶昔！好孩子是不可以浪费食物的！

宇智波带土拿起勺子挖了一口芭菲，愉快地想。

吃饱喝足的宇智波带土打了个饱嗝，捞起姐姐的宝贝扇子，留下了那张已经用不上的传单，离开甜品店后才使用神威转移离开。


	3. 02

——————

side A：森罗日记

11.

我叫森罗，四岁，是个超级可爱的黑长直病弱小团子。

而病弱的我目前正在养病中。

虽然律子小姐姐打算收养我，但是我现在发烧咳嗽太严重了，烧得浑浑噩噩，咳得惊天动地，颇有种一病不起、下一秒就咽气的趋势，所以就算她再渴望，也得等到我病好再说。

我四岁时候的身体实在是太过虚弱了，会病得这么严重也是因为我在战场上呆得有点久。

真是脆弱得一点刺激都受不得……

所以说我小时候能活下来全靠我医疗无双的爸和科技无敌的叔啊。

谢谢他们让我活下来了。

虽然我病得很严重，看起来活不久了。

但是小姐姐完全没有放弃我的意思，她把我安排在她自己的院子里，每天都尽心尽力地照顾我，碎碎念地叫我快点好起来。

我越来越喜欢小姐姐了，她真好。

从血缘上来说她是我爸的姑姑，也就是我的姑奶奶，但是为什么我之前完全没听过宇智波律子这个名字？

明明是这么厉害的人。

纳闷。

12.

养病期间，我见到了我的妈，和我的泉奈叔。

他们是在律子小姐姐的撺掇下来看我的。

……问我是怎么知道的？

是叽叽喳喳的小鸟们告诉我的啊，我能听懂小动物们在说些什么，这大概是某种天赋吧。

像我的爸千手柱间，他就可以和植物们交流。

虽然我要是展开木遁的话我也能做到啦……

不过见到他们两人挺让我震惊的。

说实话见到他们很正常，毕竟我的亲爷爷宇智波田岛还是一位活蹦乱跳的现任族长呢。

让我震惊的不是别的，而是他们的年纪——

因为我的妈宇智波斑，现年六岁。

而我的叔宇智波泉奈，三岁。

我的妈、啊不是，我的papa啊，你好嫩好幼好可爱啊！！！

我敢肯定！当我认出他们的时候，我的身边一定能看到漂亮的小花花在飘着！

六岁的宇智波斑！这是哪里来的天使啊！他怎么这么可爱？！

要是我的爸在这里，他现在肯定已经幸福到升天了！他怎么可以这么可爱？！

而且我的叔！你居然比我还小一岁耶！而且也超级可爱！也是个小天使！

我好幸福！看着这两张稚嫩的小脸，我朝他们露出了软软的笑容，并且开始思考着怎么称呼他们。

13.

称呼的问题我不用想了。

我的妈自认是我的哥哥，不用说这绝对是律子小姐姐的功劳。

她还真是从方方面面都表现出对收养我这件事势在必得啊，唯一的变数大概就是我的身体状况了。

不过我绝对会好起来，咽气是绝对不会咽气的。

所以这唯一的变数也没有了。

而且律子小姐姐，她还特意跟我说，斑和泉奈一个是哥哥一个是弟弟，以后会经常来看我，我要快点好起来和他们一起玩。

斑哥和泉奈，好的没问题。

当然，让我叫小姐姐妈妈是不可能的，但是姑奶奶这个最正确的称呼对着这张脸我也叫不出口。

所以决定了，小姐姐是永远的小姐姐。

……说实话小姐姐你潜移默化的功力是真的高超。

14.

今天，是我来到宇智波族地的第二十七天。

因为我现在身体的状况比较好，漂亮小姐姐决定在今天正式收养我，给我上族谱。

等等……

……族谱？？？

……

…………

夭寿了，我跟我妈和我叔平辈了。

虽然我有点想抗议，但是四岁的小团子是没有发言权的，被收养是既定的事实，我只能接受……

然后义无反顾地投进律子小姐姐又香又软的怀抱！

根据我养病期间以来见过的宇智波——据小姐姐说整个宇智波除了孩子差不多都来齐了——来推断，律子小姐姐是整个宇智波最漂亮的！

而我！最喜欢漂亮小姐姐的怀抱了！

15.

最漂亮的律子小姐姐非常的雷厉风行，在我磨磨蹭蹭爬起来看着院子里景色的时候，她就拖着她的哥、也就是族长（还是我妈的亲爹）和几个老爷爷过来了。

小姐姐你别这么急啊，我又不会跑。

……也跑不了。

在上族谱的过程中，我不得不感叹，假名真是种好东西。

「うちは シンラ」，姓氏是平假名，名字是片假名，先不说姓氏只说名字，虽然名字的读音相同，但是「シンラ」这个片假名看起来和我的名字「森羅」好像没有任何关系对吧？！

出事翻车了完全可以抵赖的那种呢！比如说「シンラ和我森羅有什么关系呢？」这种感觉什么的……！

虽然我已经在族谱上跟我妈同辈了，但我妈永远都是我妈，这点是不会改变的。

更何况族谱上我新有的「宇智波森罗」这个名字，和我自身在我爸妈新起的家谱中的名字写法完全不同，算不上什么大事。

…更别说我根本就不知道我到底姓什么了…

16.

族谱上完了，律子小姐姐总算是彻底放下心来，然后就开始开开心心地安排我的事宜了。

比如说以后要住的地方，我总不能一直都睡在律子小姐姐的房间里对吧？

再比如说我的生活用品啊衣物啊什么的，之前都是临时的很普通的用品，律子小姐姐对此相当的不满意，现在我看她可以说是卯足了劲要为我买一大堆新的东西了。

还有就是小姐姐问我喜欢什么东西，只要她能弄到手的都没问题。

小姐姐你好霸气哦，我好喜欢你啊！！！

……可是四岁的孩子也没什么想要的东西啊……我有点纠结……

最后我放弃了，对小姐姐说了我想要吃糖☆

……虽然我更想要一把扇子，宝贝扇子不在身边有点不习惯……有替代品也好啊——！

……但还是长大一点再说吧，毕竟没有哪个四岁的小孩会想要一把漂亮的而且可以砸人的扇子吧——？

17.

律子小姐姐把我妥妥帖帖地安排好后，一步三回头非常不舍地离开了小院子，看上去非常的想要我的挽留。

不过很遗憾完全被我无视了，因为我的妈和我的叔来陪我玩了，所以我就顺势而为地将注意力集中在他们的身上，完全不去看小姐姐。

虽然小姐姐一副只要我想她就留下来的表情，但是自从来到宇智波后就一直睡在小姐姐房间里的我很确定，为了照顾我小姐姐已经将近一个月没有出去做任务了，自己的工作估计都是暂时让别人顶上的。

——你这样是不行的啊小姐姐！别想着我会挽留！

为了我们两个都好好的，小姐姐你就死心吧！乖乖去做任务！

18.

自从小姐姐去做任务之后，看向我的不善目光总算少了很多。

首当其冲的就是小姐姐她亲哥、我那个一脸想对我下手把我人道毁灭别耽误他妹妹但是又不敢下手的死妹控——族长宇智波田岛。

我的亲爷爷哦，我身体不好+身份不明我也没办法啊！

又不是我想来到这个干啥啥不行的时代的！

也不是我想退回四岁的状态的！

不过还好，小姐姐重新专注事业之后，现在他看向我的目光总算好上许多了，之前那副一看见我就杀气腾腾的样子活该小姐姐会对你说「最讨厌尼桑了！」啊！

哼，谁叫小姐姐现在最喜欢的是我呢～

醋坛子打翻的妹控老大叔我当然是选择无视啦～！因为我才四岁嘛，才看不懂严肃大叔的颜表情！只会被凶恶的脸吓到然后抽抽噎噎，再默默等待漂亮小姐姐的对我的安慰以及对哥哥的言语暴击！

而且诶嘿，你儿子也超喜欢我这个「小妹妹」的！

幼年的斑和泉奈世间最高！！！

19.

时间不知不觉的就过去了。

我也算是在宇智波里站稳了脚跟，毕竟没有人会和一个四岁的孩子过不去的对吧？

而且这个孩子长得可爱嘴又甜，最重要的还是，我是一个虽然没什么大病但是却小病不断的病秧子，看着就随时会夭折那种。

而且就算我有在指导下修炼查克拉，却只能用来调养身体。

宇智波族内的某些人把我称之为废物。

——这要是让小姐姐和斑哥他们听到可是会生气的！

不过我觉得这样挺好的。

这样我的不明身份就不会对宇智波造成什么威胁。

最起码那个妹控族长是暂时放下心来了，因为收养我并不会再让小姐姐承受更多的压力了。

而且我也不用成为忍者，可以毫无压力地待在族地里快快乐乐的生活——只要我的承受能力足够强大，可以顶住那些乱七八糟的言语压力。

这对我来说当然是没有任何问题的！

毕竟这里不仅有漂亮的小姐姐，还有我的妈我的叔啊！

单是看着他们的成长就足以让我把鲜花开满整个宇智波了！

20.

五岁的时候，我发现了一件事。

那就是我的身体状况随着时间的增长，和我小时候需要靠木遁续命不同，已经开始趋向于我成年后的状况了，也就是说我正在变得越来越健康，直到病弱只是我的外在表现。

虽然小病还是跑不了，但这可是我扮猪吃老虎的一大利器——！

哦耶～☆

————

side C：森罗的世界

4.

姐姐不在的第一天，害怕。

宇智波带土为了规避风险，选择了第一个去找千手扉间求援。

而千手扉间不愧是最靠谱的，只消去现场的一个探查，再根据自身经验就给出了一个明确的回答，让嘴上说着姐姐能力很强可以放心但实际上一点都不放心的好少年宇智波带土实实在在地松了一口气。

5.

听过千手扉间的解释之后，小少年眼巴巴地瞅着他亲叔叔，黑溜溜的大眼睛像是盛满了水光，直直地看着人就是不说话。

被小侄子萌到的千手扉间不自在地咳了一声，非常认命地牵着小侄子去找千手柱间和宇智波斑，以一己之力替带土承担住了暴躁老父亲的熊熊怒火。

托千手扉间的福，好少年宇智波带土成功逃过了来自暴躁老父亲的教训。

6.

都七十的老大爷了怎么还这么暴躁呢，与之相处了有五十几年的千手扉间百思不得其解。

但是他还是尽量地解释清楚以让人安心下来，在这方面他哥和他对象都表示了理解，他儿子和怂得非常的小侄子缩在角落里探讨失踪的侄女会怎么搞事，只有最暴躁的那个！那个实际年龄已经七十了却还是青年模样的老混蛋！宇智波斑！仍旧不放心！

有没有搞错啊？！这家伙以前不是这样的吧？！

对斑一向耐心不好的千手扉间很快就忍无可忍，直接怒吼了一句「不要质疑你女儿在时空间方面的天赋啊混蛋宇智波斑！」才结束了这个车轱辘话题。

值得庆幸的是他没有被已经冷静下来的宇智波斑暴打一顿。

感谢他哥和他对象。


End file.
